Once Upon A Forest II
“Once Upon A Forest II,” is an upcoming American animated fantasy film that it take you through your journey towards the other place like you’ve never seen it before. And it’s a sequel for “Once Upon A Forest,” so join Willy, Abigail, Russell, Edgar, Waggs, Bosworth, Michelle, and the newest character Fuschia. But watch out Lord Farquard porcupine with his three brothers, and his weasel & wolf henchmen, as they about to destroy the forests. But, the furlings are going to get help from Benjamin groundhog, Mr Woodland Owl, Berry Otter, and Candy Gecko the ringmaster. Plot Once upon a time in the Dapple-wood forest, Abigail is about to get ready for a class, with Russell, Edgar, and Michelle, as they about to see if Cornelius shows up. He introduces them to meet Mr. Woodland Owl, who was a very wisest Owl who just came into there class. Next they take them to meet Benjamin groundhog who just came from the mountain field, he just came here in the first place, right where they just met Willy, Waggs, & Bosworth from the Oakdale Meadow and the Church, and they meet a newest friend Fuschia, the sister of Wags, and they lost their homes that were been destroyed, by Lord Farquard porcupine, with his whole gain of the Porcupine Captain, the Porcupine Chef, the Porcupine Woodsman, and ruthless weasel & wolf henchmen, so it’s up to Abigail, Russell, Edgar, and Michelle to help Willy, Waggs, Bosworth, and Fuschia, to save the Forest, the church, the Meadow, and to save Mountain Field. With help of Benjamin groundhog, Mr. Woodland Owl, Mountain Taurus ox, Benny Bob hog, Berry Otter, Candy Gecko the ringmaster, and the animals, (including the cats, the bears, the ostriches, the hogs, the lions, the monkeys, the elephants, the dogs, the otters, a wolf, a spider, a fox, a vixen, the vultures, and the marmots). As they safe the Mountain Field before it’s too late. Characters Old Characters: * Abigail * Willy * Russell * Waggs * Edgar * Bosworth * Michelle * Cornelius * Richard the barn owl New Characters: * Fuschia * Candy Gecko the Ringmaster * Benjamin Groundhog * Lord Farquard Porcupine * Mr Woodland Owl * Benny Bob Hog * Mountain Taurus Ox * Berry Otter * Sebastian the snake Soundtrack # Main Title # Lord Farquard Porcupine destroys everything # Abigail’s dream # Getting ready for class # Meeting Mr Woodland Owl # Meeting Benjamin Groundhog # Abigail & Willy met each other again # Courage # Fighting the weasel & wolf henchmen/ battling the weasel & wolf henchmen # Cornelius’ true story # Kiss Goodnight - Lady Antebellum # The furlings are ready to save the Mountain Field # fighting with Richard # being brave # the chameleon circus # Ain’t nobody - Chaka khan # Let’s Groove Tonight - earth, wind, & fire # Meeting the creatures from the Mountain Field # Fighting Lord Farquard Porcupine # setting the families free # Hero - Mariah Carey 20th-Century-Fox-2013-logo.png Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Films Category:Adventure Category:Animation Category:Animated Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Once Upon A Forest Category:20th Century Fox Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Hanna-Barbera Movies